The sound of an Arrow
by HelloTheir
Summary: Im not good at writing summaries so please spare me! Takes place after the Inheritance cycle. Enjoy!  May continue if you guys like it. hint. hint. :D  Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I should contribute to the website so please no flames. Enjoy! :D (this is my first story too. :D )**

Chapter 1

It was dark, to dark for any man to see. But this is no ordinary man; he has slanted and fair features, yet he had a masculine body paired with deep rich brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was riding a great female sapphire dragon named, Saphira, and she was flying next to an mighty male forest green dragon named, Firnen, whom was just shorter then her by 4-5 feet, which is very little in dragon standards, for Saphira measures about 90 feet from head to tail and Firnen measures 85 feet form head to tail. On Firnen's back sat a female elf, who had fair white skin and slanted features with raven black hair and emerald green eyes, almost matching the scales of her dragon, her name was Arya. "Eragon-elda, how much farther till we are at the city of Dras Argetlam?". "Only 1 or 2 more days." he replied. "We shall make camp over in that cave." Eragon sent a mental picture to Arya to show the location.

As the blue and green dragons swooped down to the cave opening a tingle went up Eragons spine, -what was that?- he wondered, but shook the feeling and focused on the decent. As they landed with a loud, Thud!, onto the hard rocky floor of the cave, a certain presence took over emanated from the cave entrance, reeking of death and rotting flesh. Eragon looked over his shoulder to see if Arya could scence the stench too. His thoughts were concerned as Arya wrinkled her nose and looked over at him," what is that smell, I can scene nothing inside the cave yet it reeks as if it is full of rotting flesh." As they drew their swords, Arya's a forest green identical to Firnen's scales and Eragon's a brilliant blue that was a perfect match to Saphira's scales. As they made their way through the cave Eragon kept on getting a nagging feeling that if they continued, something very bad would happen to one of them, but right as he shook off the feeling and started to focus on the task at hand, time slowed down. He heard the, twang!, of a bow string and the hissing of an arrow as it drew a path to his immediate right, heading strait towards Arya. He tried to intercept the arrow with magic but it was to late, he heard the, smack!, as the arrow hit home. His eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing as Arya's body fell to the cave floor and her sword fell out of her hand and hit the ground.

Outside of the cave he could here Firnen let loose a roar of pain and agony, and he could scence Arya's fading life source flow out of her body like a kindle of fire, slowly fading into an ever present darkness. Eragon lost all control of his emotions and words as he combined several words from the ancient language as a spell to find the source of the arrow and kill the shooter or shooters depending on the amount of men that were hiding in the darkness of the cave. He heard what seemed to be 2-3 thuds as the effects of the spell took there toll and killed all other people in the room except for him and Arya. He rushed over to Arya with the speed and gracefulness of an elf and quickly assessed the arrow wound. Thankfully it was not a barbed tip so the arrow could be removed right from the wound and not have to be pulled through. He called upon the eldunari n the saddle bags of Saphira and Firnen and redirected the energy in to himself and Arya as he wove a complicated phrase of words that would make most elves even confused for this was a special wording that Eragon had devised was the most effective for removing and sealing arrow wounds while using as little energy as possible by the caster but getting the maximum effect of healing on the patient. As Arya's wounds started to heal, she stirred but he shushed her and said "slytha" and she fell into an elven slumber, not like human sleep but close.

Arya POV

I awoke to a roaring fire and the warmth of a blanket, I had an aching feeling coming fro my right shoulder and looked to see my shoulder was in a sling made of leaves and rope. I looked around and noticed that I was alone, I sat up and leaned against the wall of the cave. The Cave! I panicked and looked around the room for Eragon and found him leaning over the fire heating a kettle, boiling rags if I had to guess. I layed back down as he walked over and noticed he had a deep, concerning look on his face, as if he had nearly lost something dear. –He's probably fretting over me- I thought, and I couldn't blame him, we had officially become mates right before we had left Ellesmera, for it had been nigh on 300 hundred years since the down-fall of the riders and Eragon had grown restless and decided to go against Angela's prophecy and visit Arya for she had sent him a grassboat that had a letter attached to it that indirectly pronounced that she needed him to come back and that she, loved him. She had poured her heart out into that letter and he had replied using her grassboat and told her that he would delighted to come back to Ellesmera and to come back to her, but he didn't include when he would come back or how long he would stay, but she new deep down, that when it cam time for him to leave, she would most definitely be leaving with him.

As he came over to lay another boiled rag on her forehead, she put her arms around his neck before he could leave and pulled him into an short but passionate kiss, which shocked him at first, for she had not showed him this much passion since they had left from Ellesmera, but he quickly loosened up and fell into the kiss pouring all of his passion and love into his lips as they intertwined for what seemed to be a century. I pulled back out of breath and he simply smiled, one of those warm, tender, caring, loving, smiles of his and gave me a quick peck on the forehead before he left and went back to boiling rags. I slouched back and savored the taste of his lips and the moments that they had met his, but I was awoken when Firnen came into my mind and said," How are you feeling little one?" and I replied " Great, just perfect." I replied smiling, not able to get my feelings in line. He gave me a mental smirk and backed out of my mind, but not before I could tell what he and Saphira were talking and about and started to do. Eragon must have felt similar for he turned a very bright red and turned towards me as I also turned a bright shade of red. He walked over and layed next to me under the blankets. I lay my head down on his chest and and told him, "Pömnuria Hjarta er Medh Ono." (My heart is with you). The smile he gave me was worth the world, and with that, I fell into a deep elven slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arya POV

It has been 2 weeks since I was shot by my would be murderer and I have recovered enough to continue traveling. Eragon decided that it would be best if we made haste to reach Dras Argetlam before the end of the month, for the temperature has dropped and the plants have shed there leaves. I noticed that Eragon is constantly at my side these days and keeps on insisting that I ride with him on Saphira instead of Firnen, but I would like to spend time with Firnen for I haven't had alone time since I was shot.

As we get closer to Dras Argetlam I notice that Eragon is growing wearier by the day and I fear he is afraid of how to tell the city that he has mated with the Queen of the Elves, and he has figured that he will have almost no alone time with me since he will still have to do his duties, so I decided to give him a present…

Eragon POV

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard someone enter my tent, a grasped the hilt of my dagger that I sleep with and pretended to be asleep. As the person walked, I figured out the person was a she. But then I realized my foolishness, of course it had to have been Arya, for who else would find us and slip past the hundreds of wards placed around our tents. I waited but slid the dagger back into its sheath as she walked over and came under the covers of my bed.

What she did next shocked be beyond belief, "Eragon, do you want kids someday?", she asked. I replied "Yes, that would be nice." "Well good as do I." As I looked over she had a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye that could only mean one thing…


End file.
